Nalu Fluff Week 2016
by therobotfangirl
Summary: Nalu Drabbles for Nalu Fluff week! Enjoy! Here are the prompts if interested: Flowers(check), Starry date (check), Cuddling, Festival, Matching, Pregnancy, Marriage/family life, BONUS DAY: AU. T to be safe :)
1. Flowers

Freesia

It was innocent at first. No love, no connections, just a girl buying a guy some food to show her gratitude, and they had a mutual respect for each other as people, but that was just about it. Nothing more, nothing less.

Sunflower

Pure thoughts, swirled in their heads. All thought were platonic and they admired each other by their traits and their skill. No dirtiness crossed their minds just pure praise.

Alstroemeria

Their friendship grew like a flower in spring. The beautiful petals peeling away one by one to reveal a gorgeous flower. It started as a simple acquaintanceship, working together and all, but then their bond strengthened more than others and became the closest of friends. New seeds were planted, for a flower which was foreign to them.

Aster

A potent relationship takes time, and time is what they had. They understood each other's comfort zone, and stayed within their limit, no matter how much the lust for each other consumed them. A flower couldn't be forced open, all that was needed was patience, the flower needed to blossom by itself.

Statice

They started remembering the exact features on each others' faces, each curve of their cheeks, each wrinkle around their eyes when they smiled, each tint of red their cheeks had gotten when certain words were said. They started remembering those little details so much, that it became an unhealthy obsession. Their faces would appear in each other's minds whenever they were in a tight situation, and it would always result in a small smile in the end.

Queen Anne's Lace

Contact, that was all they needed to feel safe. Their warm arms wrapped around each others' bodies, pulling each other closer. Tears were freely streamed, no judgement, just comfort. They depended on each other so much, it seemed like they were the same person at times, always consoling each other and knowing what to say. They were so used to the fact that they would always be there for each other, that it became a silent agreement that they would become each other's sanctuary.

Lilac

A kiss. That was all it was. But really who were they trying to convince? Themselves? Their lips connected in a swift movement, and it was like two puzzle pieces placed together. It felt so right, it felt so perfect. Two people locked in touch. It was all youthful innocence, but really it was sheer bliss.

Amaryllis

Passion that lasted too long, a fierce loving. Skin that couldn't stop touching, lips which couldn't stop moving. A desire too strong to handle. Time has had it's moment and all flowers needed to bloom. And the name of this rare flower was Love. She couldn't stop staring into his adoring eyes and he couldn't stop staring at hers. What they had there was a splendid beauty.

Strelitzia

They were always Lucy's favourite flowers, Natsu always remembered that. No matter how uninterested he was in the subject, he always listened to her long lectures about them;she loved them so much. She always had that sparkling glint in her eyes, fascinated by the meaning behind the flower and its iridescent petals. He found it cute when she talks about them, she knows he's listening so she always smiles and makes big gestures. He remembered when she was walking down the aisle a bunch of Strelitzia clenched in her hands, slightly shaking from her anxiety. He remembered how beautiful she looked, her hair in slight curls around her shoulders, her face free of makeup (since nothing could define her natural beauty) , and her lips turned upwards in an ear to ear grin. After they said their 'I do's' he remembered all her words, every last syllable. He remembered the true meaning of the flowers. And after that day, they became his favourite flowers too, since they were the definition of their relationship in a nutshell:joy.

* * *

 **A/N SHIT! I'M 20 MIN LATE WITH THIS ENTRY! WELP... BETTER START TODAY'S PROMPT...I missed yesterday's *cough* Wednesday's * cough* prompt too since school work... but I promise I will do the next bonus... ANYWAYS Happy Nalu Fluff Week 2016! Our first Nalu fluff week! yaya! PLUS IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES JUST POINT THEM OUT THANK YOU! I FORGOT TO PROOF READ MY WORK!**

 **Next: Starry date**


	2. Starry Date

starry

ˈstɑːri/

 _adjective_

adjective: **starry** ; comparative adjective: **starrier** ; superlative adjective: **starriest**

 **resembling a star in brightness or shape.**

"tiny white starry flowers"

* * *

Slim fingers skimmed over the smooth skin of her cheek, caressing her rosy apples. Gently, he traced her grin lines, his thumbs slowly rubbing circles.

Sitting on a fluffy blanket, they cuddled up next to each other, creating heat; the night was quite chilly. A crisp breeze blew, but they didn't take it into consideration, since they were basking in each other's warmth. Tonight the sky wore a black coat, and no stars were imprinted on it as its pattern. Despite the fact the moon hung on it's invisible string, with its crescent smile,it was still monotonous.

But Natsu didn't mind. Lucy was the only star he needed. No amount of stars could compare to her, they all seemed dim in her brightness. If there was a star for every time Natsu's heart skipped a beat when he looked at Lucy, and her contagious smile and her caring eyes, there wouldn't be enough stars in the galaxy. To Natsu every night was a starry night, no matter the weather, no matter the state of the sky. All he knew was that Lucy was always with him, and that's all he needed.  
 **  
**

* * *

 **Sorry for short chapter I struggled with this prompt. But promise long chapter in the next prompt! Hope this satisfies all you sweet tooths :D**

 **Next: Cuddling**


	3. Cuddling

Fixing her skirt, she began to stroll to her victim, her eyes concentrating on their features. Starting at a steady pace and then quickening, her feet tapped on the smooth wooden floor, each step bringing her closer to her prey. She bent her legs slightly, ready to pounce. In one swift moment, she leaped, her arms instantly wrapping around said prey's neck.

"Got ya!"

She heard muffled mumbles beneath her, so she cocked her head forward.

"Hm?"

Said prey grabbed one of her arms and gently pulled it away from their neck, and began to speak again, "I said, what?"

Her arm instantly attached itself to said prey's torso, once it was removed from their neck, it was like her arm and their body were magnets, and by logic her arm was the north pole, and his body the south, unconsciously connecting when in reach.

"I caught you and now you are my personal minion." she huffed, her bottom lip pouting like a little kid.

Said prey chuckled at her statement, "I don't see how that works Luce."

"I surprise cuddle attacked you, and now you are trapped in the unbreakable chains of my arms."

Grabbing both arms, said prey flipped Lucy over their head so she was sitting on their lap, cuddling her body.

"Well now I caught you and now we are even." he smirked and pulled her closer, their noses nearly touching.

"I never agreed to your rules Natsu." she complained, her cheeks becoming hotter, her blood pumping faster, as she stared into his beautiful chocolate orbs.

He laughed once again, the melodic sound chiming in her ears, "These are not my rules Lucy, they are yours."

Natsu's arms snaked around her waist, tightened his grip, closing the space between them, rocking slowly as he cradled her, "And your rules say you're mine."

"And what are you going to do?" she stuttered, her heart beating faster and faster, one might think it's a cage filled with rampaging butterflies.

"I'm going to make you mine."

He closed the gap between them, lips clashing against each other in a frantic frenzy.

His lips felt warm, two slightly chapped lips moving slowly creating pleasurable friction.

Her lips felt cool, two soft lips, hesitant at first, but then melting into his.

They pulled apart smiling, her head nuzzling into his chest, her arms cuddling his torso, his head in the nook of her neck taking in her scent, his arms cuddling her waist. Both sat in pure bliss.


	4. Festival

Lights dusted the city, with its luminous essence. Music danced in their shoes of harmonies across the street. Fire cackled on its mighty chair in the sky, sizzling and swirling.

A couple sat in the corner nibbling on snacks, smiling and giggling.

The woman had long flowing locks of gold, and pretty porcelain face, a rosy red tint on her cheeks.

The man had a messy sakura pink mane and a wide grin.

Lights played on their faces, their radiant touch making their eyes glimmer. The couple's feet swung side to side like a pendulum, tapping each other slightly. Hands clasped, skin against skin, emitting heat. Her head rested on his shoulder, eyes shut, taking in his warmth. She loved the way he felt next to her; it felt so right. He was like her missing puzzle piece, the piece that completed her.

"Hey Natsu." she said, raising her head and turning slightly to face him, only to see him take a big chunk from ikayaki dumpling, she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose,

"What?" he said his mouth full of squid.

She looked directly into his eyes, her expression not wavering. Natsu swallowed. Hard. He knew that it was going be a serious conversation. Smiling, she gently rubbed her belly clockwise.

"I think I know what I want to name our daughter." Eyes peered downwards at her swollen belly, carrying the life they both made.

"What do you want to name her Luce?" his eyebrows quirked upwards a bit, confused by her sudden statement. They never talked about names before, he just figured that they would name her when they see her. Natsu never suggested a name since he was always scared of Lucy rejecting the name, and calling it stupid.

"I want to call her Matsuri." she breathed in a hushed tone, content that she let it off her chest.

"Festival?" Natsu scratched his head genuinely confused.

"Yes Natsu!" she exclaimed frantically, as if he was being dense. She broaden her arms, gesturing the place, "I mean look at this, it gorgeous!" she pointed at near by lantern, which was bobbing up and down, as the wind guided it. "The lights, the scene, the music. Doesn't it make you happy? Don't want our daughter to be reminded that her name brings everyone joy, for her to be reminded that she is our joy?"

Two hands landed on her shoulders and tenderly shook her, "Lucy, whatever we call her, I will still love her. She can be named Chicken and I still love her."

Lucy giggled, "I bet you wanted to call her Chicken in the fIrst place."

Natsu gave a defeated sigh, "My point is that the constant reminder of her being our joy, is her living." he gave her one of his reassuring smiles, " Besides, I think Matsuri is a great name."


End file.
